


Twilight of the Eternally Hopeful

by EvilMuffins



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Rose Wins AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22341712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilMuffins/pseuds/EvilMuffins
Summary: Sonia blinked at the wall clock before shifting her gaze out of the window instead, only to see the usual sea of blackness.“Sorry… It’s still hard for my body to tell just what time it is sometimes. It always looks the same out there these days.”
Relationships: Rurina | Nessa/Sonia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	Twilight of the Eternally Hopeful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blacktreecle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacktreecle/gifts).



The soft weight of a lab coat having been gently draped across her shoulders snapped Sonia back to reality. 

“Hmm?” she hummed looking up from her heap of books and papers, craning her neck to see Nessa standing over her. 

“It’s getting late,” Nessa smiled fondly. “You should come to bed.”

Sonia blinked at the wall clock before shifting her gaze out of the window instead, only to see the usual sea of blackness. “Sorry… It’s still hard for my body to tell just what time it is sometimes. It always looks the same out there these days.”

“I know,” Nessa agreed, “But you will find where Eternatus is hiding and put an end to all of this. If anyone can decipher all of these text books and lore, it’s you, Sonia.” 

Sonia wasn’t so certain, but she returned her girlfriend’s confidence with a warm smile. The alien creature that Rose had unleashed upon the world had been too much for the children to defeat on their own, but perhaps given time, given the right help...

Reluctantly, Sonia dragged herself into the bathroom only to realise that maybe she was more tired than she had previously thought. As she went to pull on pajamas, her arms felt like someone had strapped two Iron Balls to them, leaving her movements sluggish. 

Climbing into bed beside Nessa, Sonia was grateful for one change the on-going Darkest Day had brought on- with the Hulbury Gym rendered unsafe due to wild Pokemon constantly Dynamaxing in and around it, Nessa had moved in with Sonia at the lab in order to act as an impromptu assistant. 

Nessa rolled over, propping herself up on one elbow, leaning over to peck Sonia on the forehead. “Call Cynthia tomorrow. Maybe she found something out by now on her end.” 

Sonia nodded, pulling Nessa into a comfortable embrace while basking in her warmth. Galar had never been a particularly warm region, especially not when compared to balmy Alola, but with the sunshine now on permanent vacation, a persistent chill pervaded the air. But Nessa was there, a constant ray of sunshine glimmering down into the murky sea of doubt. 

Sonia dreamed of a mermaid that night, basking in the bright morning sun. 

* * *

They had both decided that it was good exercise, good for them to get out. Sonia’s morning walks with Nessa and Yamper had become something of a ritual during the past few months. 

If nothing else, the routine made it feel more like a proper morning, despite the darkness. 

“How about we go this way today?” Sonia suggested, giving Nessa’s hand a squeeze as she nodded toward the direction of the station.

Although most non-trainers or those who were more timid preferred not to venture out at all, Nessa and Sonia had memorized the paths that were typically safe. Sonia had the advantage of her observations at her disposal, aware of the times of day that the Dynamaxing incidents generally tended to occur. 

“Alright, sure.” Nessa shrugged her agreement.

Walking through the heart of town had made Sonia’s heart clench at first. Even for a small village, the station had always been a lively area, that is until the trains had been forced to stop running. Too many derailments involving out of control Pokemon had rendered travel unsafe. 

As eerie as the silence was, it wasn’t entirely unwelcome, allowing Sonia to think as they continued on. The fact that Nessa would now and then rub small circles into the back of Sonia’s hand with her thumb, didn’t hurt either. 

Could Eternatus truly be biding its time in the Distortion World, as Cynthia had surmised in her last letter?

Sonia’s thoughts were quickly interrupted by a crack of thunder in the distance. More Dynamaxing, in a new spot this time. Before Sonia could even reach for the notepad in pocket, Yamper took off, spooked by the noise. 

“Yamper! Come back, buddy!”

The faster of the two by far, Nessa pulled Sonia along by the hand, not stopping when they reached the abandoned department store. The door had been left open, likely by teens sneaking out and looking for trouble. 

“Up the stairs!”

Stumbling over toppled racks of clothing, the two continued their pursuit of the speedy little Pokemon. Sonia was nearly out of breath by the time they had emerged out onto the building’s roof. 

Doubled-over, hands on her thighs as she caught her breath, Sonia spotted Yamper, barking as it stared out into the distance from between the guard rails. 

“Yamper!” Nessa praised, scooping the Pokemon up. “You weren’t scared at all! You just wanted to get a better look? Did you plan to challenge it?” Nessa laughed. 

Sonia joined them, gazing out into the morning that may as well have been night. 

“Oof, you’re chunky,” Nessa said, letting Yamper down in order to return Sonia’s hand to its home within her own. 

One nice thing about the eternal twilight, Sonia thought, was the chance to see the stars so much more often than before. 

Raising their entwined hands far above their heads until they could almost reach the velvet sky, Sonia shouted at the top of her voice.

“ _Eternatus! We’re coming for you!_ ”

Nessa grinned wickedly, joining in her girlfriend’s outrage. “Rose, you dirty Buizel! _Screw! You_!”

Satisfied that the legendary Pokemon must have heard them _at least_ two dimensions over, Sonia lowered their arms, kissing the back of Nessa’s hand. 


End file.
